Hybrid
by undecidable
Summary: Amara is an average, 10-year-old Airbender when she learns that her life is not what it appears to be. This is an Eragon, Avatar, Sailor Moon, Twilight, Superman and Harry Potter, X-over. Don't worry; it's self explanitory. My ff please R&R.
1. Story Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter, Superman or Sailor Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter, Superman or Sailor Moon********. However, Amara and Master Katori came from my head and no one else's.**

"Story Time"

"1000 years ago, the royalty of the moon ruled the universe. It was a time of peace, until the Negaverse attacked, seeking control. The ruler at that time was Queen Serenity and her hop was almost gone when a man came to her aid. He could fly, was super strong and fast and could do many other extraordinary things. Together, he and Queen Serenity defeated the Negaverse. The man explained that he was from a distant planet called Krypton and that his name was Kal-El. He and the queen fell in love and had a daughter named Serina. She had just been born when the Negaverse struck again. This time though, Kal-El fought alone.

"Without Serenity's help, the moon lost the battle and everyone was killed. Queen Serenity was the last one standing and she had just enough strength to transport all the dead inhabitants of the moon to different planets, time periods and dimensions, to be reincarnated, so hopefully, no one would meet and have their memories of that terrible day restored. She saved her family for last, sending them each to a different place, so maybe they could lead more peaceful lives. Serenity was the only one who remembered her life on the moon and everything that happened there, so if need be, she could find her family again. No one knows what happened to Queen Serenity or Kal-El after that." Master Katori finished.

He was my mentor, my teacher. He practically raised me and taught me everything I know about Airbending. I am an Airbender which means I can control the air around me and make it do whatever I want. Not only that, but I am an Airbending master and I'm only 10. I am now the youngest master in history, even beating out the last Avatar who was an Airbender, who was a master at age 12.

Avatar Aang is the reason the Air Nomads are back from the edge of extinction. About 200 years back the Air Nomads were hunted and killed by the Fire Nation in an awful war that lasted a century. In the end, Avatar Aang defeated Firelord Ozai and befriended the new Firelord, Zuko, finally ending the war.

I was brought back from my thoughts by the impatient sound of rustling fabric. I had always been able to hear things others couldn't, but had never known why. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me.

"Master, what happened to the baby girl?" I asked, trying to recall her name. "Serina?"

"That is the problem here, Amara. _You_ are the reincarnated form of Serina."


	2. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Superman, Sailor Moon, Eragon or Avatar. I'll have to deal with it.**

"The Truth Comes Out"

I sat there completely stunned. How was this even possible? I had no family or memory of one. I had always been at the Western Air Temple. I couldn't wrap my mind around this. Master Katori was watching me, waiting for my reaction.

"Well," I finally managed, "This explains a lot."

He looked at me with a puzzled expression. "What are you talking about, Amara?"

Right, I had never told my master about my special abilities. I had not wanted to be kicked out because of them. I took a deep breath. "I can do everything Kal-El could do and more. I can fly without my glider. If I look at something and concentrate, it bursts into flames. If I get excited, I start running so fast, I'm almost invisible. When I'm angry, things fly around or break or disappear of their own accord." I finished in a huff.

Now it was Master Katori's turn to be stunned. "How long has this been going on?"

I was never one to keep a train of thought for long, so I answered his question simply so I could get on to mine. "A few years. What about my parents? Someone must have told you that story."

"They were reincarnated, just like you; your mother on Earth, your father on Krypton. No one can be certain of the fate of Kal-El because Krypton was destroyed years ago. Your mother was the only one who remembered everything that had happened. When she was born again, she had so much power contained within her; the only way to control it was to become a witch, though no one else in her family was one. She went to school, met and married a wizard and had a son."

Okay. Good to know. But he still hadn't answered my question. "How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"Your mother came to me nine years ago and told me. It all fit and she took you to live with your family." He answered. If felt my mouth drop open in shock. Master Katori had met my mother? A dozen questions filled my head at once, but the angry ones came to mind first.

"If I have a family, then why am I here!?" I asked, hoping that he wouldn't hear my voice shaking with rage. "Your family was being hunted by the most evil wizard in that world. Shortly after you went to live with your mother, he found where your family was hiding and killed your parents." Katori said sadly. I let that sink in and my rage immediately turned to sadness. I would never know my mother. She had been killed nearly a decade ago. Slowly I whispered "What about my brother?"

"Because of the complicated nature of your family, the two of you were born on the same day. In fact, from what I know, you could pass for twins." Master Katori began lightly. I glared at him until he answered my question. "Your brother was the intended target; no one knew there were two children, except the ones your parents knew they could trust. They were sold out by one of their closest friends, so the dark wizard was not surprised to see the both of you there. He attempted to murder you both with one curse, which, for some unknown reason, backfired on the wizard. You and your brother were not harmed, but you were both left with the same scar." My hand immediately flew to the lightning-bolt-shaped scar on the left side of my forehead. I'd had it for as long as I could remember and wondered if this was the scar Katori was talking about. As if he could read my mind, Master Katori nodded.

"What happened next?" I desperately needed to know.

"You had been gone about a month when we found you with a note attached telling what had happened and what the plan for your future was to be."

I felt as if he was hiding something from me. Something big. "And that would be…" I prompted.


	3. Present

Disclaimer: If you've heard of it before, I don't own it

**Disclaimer: If you've heard of it before, I don't own it.**

"Present"

Master Katori took a deep breath. "Next September, you will attend a boarding school with your brother. You will learn how to become a witch like your mother."

I was beginning to get angry again. How hard was it to just give me a straight answer? "_Next_ September? It's June now! What am I supposed to do until then?" I asked, frustrated.

"Tomorrow you will travel to Ellesméra to train with elves. They will teach you the fundamentals you will need in your travels. This is why you needed to master Airbending so quickly. After you train with the elves, you will start school. You will live with your brother at you aunt and uncle's house in the summer. This may be one of the last times we see each other for the next seven years." The sad tone was back in my master's voice.

Leave the Western Air Temple for seven years? How could I do that? This is the only home I know. On the other hand, now that I knew about my past, I was determined to do everything my mother would have wanted me to do. Besides, I told myself, if I can learn enough, maybe I can prevent what happened on the moon and to my parents from happening to anyone ever again. "Okay. I'll do it." Then, trying to lighten the mood, "Where is Ellesméra? I've never heard of it before. And what about elves? I thought they didn't exist."

Master Katori sighed the way he always does when I missed something that I had been told. "Remember, Amara, I told you that there are different dimensions? Elves exist in _other_ dimensions."

"And how am I supposed to get to this other dimension?" I demanded. I hoped that he wouldn't avoid the question. Then I saw Master Katori bringing something out of his pocket. He handed me a piece of parchment paper that was yellowed with age and a golden, circular locket on a gold chain. He pointed to the necklace. "That was your mother's."

I immediately popped the catch being extra careful not to crush it. Inside, there was a picture of a happy family. The first thing that caught my attention was the fact that the picture was moving. I threw a questioning look at Katori. "They _were _wizards." He pointed out, laughing.

The woman was obviously my mother; our green eyes were exactly the same. She had red hair that grew down to her shoulders. The man with his arm around my mother's waist must be my stepfather. He had jet black hair that stood up in all directions and glasses. The boy was their son; you could tell because he looked exactly like the man, but with the green eyes of his mother and me. There was a baby girl who was hugging the boy with all her might, also. She had straight, waist-length black hair, slightly tanned skin from being outside and she was floating. She looked exactly like me, but I couldn't believe I had ever been a part of this little family.

**A/N: Come on. I know I suck at writing, but please review. Be brutal, but not too brutal.**


	4. Uncertain

Disclaimer: Seriously

**Disclaimer: Seriously. I don't own anything you've heard of before.**

I don't know how long I sat there just staring at the picture. I had always wanted to know where I had come from because I looked different from the other kids. I just never thought the story of my origins would come to such a violent end. Looking at the inhabitants of the picture, laughing and oblivious to their imminent deaths made their deaths even sadder. I closed my eyes, trying to remember my time with this family. What I saw, was worse than I could've imagined.

There was lots of yelling and someone laughing, high and cold. Mom came over and picked up my brother and me and began running upstairs. I looked over her shoulder to see a stranger in a black cloak point at my stepfather. There was a flash of green light and he crumpled to the ground. Mom put my brother and me in the crib and started searching for something. She was crying. There was a loud noise and the stranger came in. he was laughing. He and my mom were talking and she was standing in front of us in the crib. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but suddenly there was another flash of green light and Mom fell to the ground. The stranger approached the crib. My brother and I were holding each other and crying. There was a third flash of green light and an explosion, then nothing.

My head hurt like someone was burning it with a hot poker. I opened my eyes and Master Katori was looking at me, concern written all over his face. I threw my arms around him and began sobbing. He hugged me and asked softly "What's wrong, Amara? Why are you crying?"

"I remember!" I wailed. "I remember the night they died! I can see it! That wizard took their lives and _laughed_ the entire time!" Master Katori pulled back to look at me with… pity? Sadness? Anger? I couldn't tell. I continued to cry, the man who was like a father to me holding me close. When I finally pulled myself together, I saw the piece of parchment paper. I had almost forgotten about it. "What is this?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. Right now, you should get some rest. Go back to your room and sleep" he ordered. I held up the locket again. "Can I have this?" I wanted to have my family with me wherever I went. Master Katori nodded. I then fastened the clasp around my neck and decided to draw a picture of Master Katori to put in the locket. I got up to leave and stopped in the doorway. I turned back to look at Katori. "Master, one more question?"

He chuckled. "Of course, Amara. There's always on more isn't there?" He chuckled again.

"Do you know my brother's name? I can't seem to remember." I asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Harry Potter." He answered. I gave him my thanks and ran at super-speed to my room.

**A/N: If you haven't figured that out by now, then I am appalled. Anyway, back to the story.**

The next morning, I looked around the room that had been my home for the past ten years searching for anything I may have missed while packing. Finding nothing, I turned around and faced the mirror to look at myself. I was still trying to find some evidence of my heritage, but my straight, waist-length jet black hair and green almond-shaped eyes were the same. I was still 4'11" and my white skin still had an even tan. My face was still round and I still weighed 110 pounds. Knowing that I was different, that my parents were from different dimensions, hadn't changed me, but knowing I was going to leave and may never see this place again had.

I picked up my knapsack and glider before I took out the note that would lead me to the family I never knew existed. I drew a circle in the air and recited the words on the parchment paper. The air shimmered and shifted until I wasn't looking at my door anymore.

There was a huge, magnificent forest. It was like looking through a window to another world, which, I realized, was exactly what I was doing. I felt myself getting tired, but didn't know why when I had slept soundly last night. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Master Katori enter my room.

I ran over to him and hugged him as hard as I could without breaking him. "I'll miss you so much, Master Katori."

"And I too will miss you, Amara. But do not fear for we shall see each other again. There is nothing left I can teach you so you need to go into that portal so you can continue your mission."

I barely acknowledged what he was saying. I was too wrapped up in my own feelings. I gave my master one last squeeze, then turned around and walked through the portal into the beautiful forest without looking back.

"Welcome to Du Weldenvarden, Amara." A strange voice said.

**A/N: I love cliffies. They are amazing. But seriously though, how am I supposed to know if you like the story if you don't REVIEW? I don't have to continue, you know…**

**But still. This was just a filler. The story is about to get a lot better.**


	5. Ellesmera

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle. I own Amara.**

"Ellesméra"

I jumped about a foot in the air. I had been too preoccupied by the majesty of the forest, so ii hadn't heard this man's approach. Well, not _man_, I should say _elf_. His features were feline and his ears were pointed. "Are you my escort?" I asked in order to stop my ogling.

"I am. My name is Vanir. I will guide you through the trees to Ellesméra."

"Thank you, Vanir. I'm Amara." I motioned with my hand. "Lead on. I'll try not to pass you." I said with a smirk.

With that, we began running through Du Weldenvarden until we came to a beautiful city. The buildings grew out of the trees and there were elves all around. "Wow." And that was about all I could manage.

"Come." Ordered Vanir. "You have an audience with the queen. She is most honored to have you here."

As we made our way to the palace, I began to panic. I had never me a queen before and all the elves string at me while I hovered along was not helping. I hover when I'm nervous. Even though I was, apparently, a princess myself, I didn't know what to say or how to act. My worrying was cut short by our entrance to the palace. The walls and floor were made of some sort of material that was like stone. It reminded me of a sunset for some reason. I faced forward again and saw who could only be the queen. She had a royal air about her; you could tell by the way that she held herself.

Vanir had taught me how to address the queen. "I am Amara Lilysdaughter, Master Airbender and princess of the moon." I said.

"Welcome to Ellesméra, Amara dröttingu. I am Arya Islanzadísdaughter, Queen of the elves." She replied.

"What is it you wish of me?" I asked, bowing.

"Rise, Amara. All I wish is to meet you before you begin training. Vanir will show you your quarters and then take you to meet your teachers." Said Queen Arya.

"Then it was an honor to meet you, Queen Arya."

"Enough with the formalities. It was _my_ honor to meet _you_, Amara dröttningu. You may call me Arya." she laughed.

"Okay, then you can call me Amara. What does dröningu even mean?"

"It means 'princess' and if you would prefer I not use it, then I will not. Now, you must get going. You have more to do this day." Arya dismissed us.

After Vanir showed me where I was staying, which was sort of a tree house about 100 ft up, and I showed _him_ that getting up there was no problem for me by putting my knapsack inside, then gliding back down to the ground, we ran through the forest once more. Vanir told me how I was to address these people and before I knew it, we had arrived at the edge of a cliff.

There was a gigantic blue dragon lying near a hut and a man who looked like an elf/human hybrid was standing next to her, with his back to us, doing something that looked like meditation.

"Atra du evarínaya ono varda, Saphira Bjartskular." I had no idea what Vanir said, but the dragon nodded her great head at him. Upon hearing Vanir speak, the man turned around and opened his eyes. "Vanir!" he called. Vanir went over to him and said a few words. He then came back to me. "I'll be back for you at sundown."

"Don't worry about it. I know the way." I didn't want to be a burden. Vanir turned back to the man. "Atra esterníono thelduin, Eragon Shur'tugal." Vanir bowed. The man replied "Eka elrun ono, Vanir- vodhr." Then Vanir turned and disappeared into the trees.

_I wish they would stop using that strange language. I- _ My internal grumbling was stopped by the approach of the elf/human man. I bowed and said "I am honored to meet you, Eragon Shadeslayer. And you too, Saphira Brightscales."

My new master, Eragon, said "Enough with the polite- talk. Show me what you can do." He pulled a sword from his scabbard that was blue and somewhat iridescent. It was about two feet long and the color seemed to shift when it was moved.

Master Eragon heard my intake of breath when the sword was revealed. "Do you like it?" I nodded. "Its name is Brisingr." When he said the name, the blade erupted in blue flames that didn't hurt the metal at all. I couldn't help but gasp again. Eragon laughed under his breath, and then lunged at me with the flaming blade.

**A/N: Come on people! Review! **

**Translations:**

**Dröttingu: princess**

**Atra du evarínaya ono varda, Saphira Bjartskular: May the stars watch over you, Saphira Brightscales.**

**Atra esterníono thelduin, Eragon Shur'tugal: May good fortune rule over you, Eragon Dragon Rider.**

**Brisingr: fire**

**Eka elrun ono, Vanir- vodhr: I thank you, honored Vanir.**


	6. Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon. *sigh* I own Amara and the plotline. *smile***

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. There was a death in the family so…ya. Anyway, this is the last chapter for this story, but I am working on a sequel that will be up the first week of November.**

"Training"

I dodged, but the blade was close enough that I could feel the heat from the flames.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled. He kept lunging at me and I kept dodging. "You need to be tested." He stated simply. Then I remembered he wanted me to show him what I could do. _Fine. He asked for it._

I pulled out my staff and started parrying Eragon's attacks with ones of my own. I knew a little about sword fighting; Master Katori had taught me when we weren't studying Airbending. However, the Air Nomads were peaceful people, so I didn't know much. Also, Eragon had more experience and with a few strokes of his blade, my staff was on the ground and the sword pointed at my neck. "Dead." He declared.

"Not so fast, Master Eragon." I used my super-speed to move out from under the blade and behind him. It was so swift, if Eragon had blinked, he would have missed it.

"I see you've been holding out on me." Eragon chided. He began fighting again while I was making use of my Airbending skills and super powers. When I saw an opening, I struck at him with every move I could think of. At one point I even whipped up a tornado. We must have been at it for hours because I was getting tired, which, for me, translated into slower. Finally, Eragon managed to cut my right arm with a blow meant for my head. I had raised my arm, thinking my powers would protect me. When he struck, I cried out in pain and stared at the gash, which was bleeding badly, completely dumbfounded.

"Dead." Eragon proclaimed again, this time breathing heavily. I looked down and saw the sword point resting on my chest. Eragon was smiling. We were both covered in sweat. "Well I have not had a battle that challenging since Gallbatorix and you haven't even learned magic yet!" I was still staring at the cut. _How is this even possible?_ I thought. Eragon turned my arm over so he could look at it. "Hmm. The blade was dulled, but the cut is still pretty deep. Nothing a healing and some bandages won't fix." He said brightly. I looked at him and he motioned for me to follow him.

He started walking toward the little hut. The inside was full of books and scrolls. In the main room, there was a fireplace, a couch, a small table and some chairs. He had me sit across from him at the table. He gently pulled my arm towards him once more. He held his left palm above the cut and said a few words that I couldn't understand. As I watched, the gash began to heal itself. When it was over, there was still a shallow cut that was an angry red color. Eragon got some bandages and continued to work on my arm. When he finished, he looked up and said "There now, better?" I nodded stiffly.

Eragon left and returned a few minutes later with some vegetable stew and a loaf of bread. I ate gratefully, now starting to feel the fight in my aching muscles. I still hadn't said anything when we finished. I was trying to figure out how it was possible that I had gotten the cut in the first place.

"Is there something wrong?" Eragon asked. I finally found my voice. "It's just… My skin is supposed to be impenetrable. I've never even had a scratch before, let alone a serious cut." Eragon stared at me. "The only thing different about my blade, compared to others is that mine is made of brightsteel and infused with magic."

"That must be it, then. I can be hurt by magic." I said, reeling from this discovery. I would have to be more careful now. I helped Eragon clean the dirty dishes, and then we went back outside. He led me over to Saphira and had me stand perfectly still while she leaned forward and touched my forehead with the tip of her snout. I felt something that was like hot water running through my body starting from the place where Saphira had touched me. When it passed, felt warm and energized. There was something in my mind, too, and it could speak. "There. Now it will be easier for you to use magic." The voice said and I took a step back. "Don't worry," assured Eragon. "It's just Saphira. Now you can communicate and you will learn faster." I figured that nothing should surprise me, so I went along with it.

Over the next year, I learned many things. I learned the elves' language and with it, I could use magic. This magic was dangerous because energy was used to fuel it. If I tried to do something I wasn't strong enough for, I could loose consciousness or even die. Eragon gave me The Belt of Beloth the Wise which his master had given him. In it, there were twelve gemstones that I could store extra energy in to use whenever I needed it. I learned how to fight with a sword and fly while flying and doing other stunts. I learned how to open and block my mind to other beings, share and project thoughts and a new type of meditation called Rigmar.

Everyday, Eragon and I would warm up with Rigmar, spar, and then practice magic. In the afternoon, I had flying lessons with Saphira and I practiced my Airbending skills and using my super powers. During training, I began to look like an elf; my features became more angular and my ears became slightly pointed which I later learned were the effects of being touched by a dragon.

On the last day before I left to start school, Eragon and Saphira took me into Ellesméra after flying lessons. We went to see an old woman who looked like a blacksmith. She looked up from her knitting when we came in.

"It's time then, I suppose? She asked in the elves' native tongue. Eragon nodded. Even though I could understand the words, I had no idea what they were talking about. The old woman brought out a long scabbard that was pure white and handed it to me.

"I'm getting a sword?" I asked, astonished. Eragon smiled. "Not just any sword." He said. "A Rider's blade, made of brightsteel and infused with magic." Delighted, I immediately pulled out the sword.

It too was pure white and iridescent, like Eragon's. it was about two-and-a-half feet long. I swung it experimentally. It was as light as a feather and moved beautifully. The old woman looked at me. "Is it to your satisfaction?"

"It's perfect!" I squealed.

"Good." The old lady nodded. "Now all you have to do is name it so I can inscribe the name on the blade and scabbard."

This request threw me for a moment. Then I regained composer and began to think of names. I thought for several minutes until I had come to a decision. "Vindir." I declared the word for air in the ancient language. The old lady nodded again and passed her hand over both sides of the blade and scabbard. When she was don, the symbol for air was forever etched in. I replaced the sword back into the scabbard and attached it to the Belt of Beloth the Wise which was around my waist. I gave the sword maker my gratitude and we left the forge.

I went back to my tree house to pack my things. When I was finished, I went to see Queen Arya again. She gave me a slip of parchment paper that explained the next leg of my journey. I left the palace knowing it was time for me to say goodbye to another master.

Eragon and Saphira were waiting for me. I hugged them both hard before saying "My sincerest thanks Master Eragon Shadeslayer and Honorable Saphira Brightscales, for everything you have taught me." Eragon smiled and nodded. I guessed he couldn't think of what to say. Saphira arched her neck back and let out a stream of blue fie into the sky. I opened the portal to another world, took one last look at the familiar city and people before turning my back and beginning my next adventure.

**A/N: The next story will be titled 'Family' and you can find it on my profile or under the Harry Potter stories. It will be out next week, but here is a little sneak preview.**

Amara's POV

_Okay, deep breath, Amara._ I was on the train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where I would learn magic for the next seven years, standing outside the compartment where I was sure my brother, Harry Potter, was sitting. There was a red-haired boy sitting with him that I didn't recognize. Neither of them had noticed me yet. I took another deep breath, secured my hand around my trunk and walked into the compartment.


End file.
